The present invention relates to a salon chair and, more particularly, to a portable and mobile salon chair that also operates as a work station and to a portable and mobile shampoo bowl.
Salons have long been known in the art. Typically, an individual travels to a salon for a hair treatment. However, in many cases, it may be desirable or necessary for the individual receiving the hair treatment to stay at their home or work site. As the population ages, the elderly in particular, will be in need of remotely delivered hair grooming services. Likewise, the disabled, the infirmed, and the bed ridden are also suitable for such services. Routine hair grooming is required not only for proper hygiene of these individuals, but is considered to be a service which adds considerably to the quality of life. Currently, no system exists that allows hair care professionals to deliver salon quality services outside of the hair salon premises. The difficulty of providing running water (and collecting the effluent water) has made providing remote salon hair grooming services very challenging, if not impossible.
Further, the concept can be extended to grooming our four legged friends as well.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a mobile salon chair that allows the salon technician to travel, with their work station and salon chair, to an individual's home or work site.
These and other limitations of the prior art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the following descriptions and a study of the several figures of the drawing.